Forgotten in the END
by Icesekki
Summary: A silence always follows Zeref, but after retrieving the book of Etherious Natsu Dragneel he must present Natsu with a choice, one that is surely to swallow him into the depths of memory to be forgotten. Takes place after the 1 year disband of fairy tail in the manga, could CONTAIN SPOILERS but is an alternate route of how E.N.D will come into the story.
1. Beyond the Wanderer

Chapter 1: Beyond the Wanderer

 **A/N:** Hey! This is my first fanfic so all helpful constructive critisism is appriciated, but try to be nice.

This chapter is just to lay out where the story is starting, as to not confuse anyone, the story after this is mostly about Natsu.

Some things you might want to know:

1\. This story does take place after Avatar arc in the manga and I am assuming all is fine and dandy and Master Makarov was not kidnapped, and Fairy Tail is back together.

2\. I really don't know anything else and I'm enjoying wasting your time reading random ranting.

Thats it for now, enjoy

-icesekki

Disclaimer- I don't own Fairy Tail

* * *

 **Chapter 1:Beyond the Wanderer**

A silence whispered through the leaves of the forest near Magnolia. Not just the one silence of the still birds and the wind, but a second silence far more discreet and less noticeable to the human ear.

What kind of silence could be heard if you are unable to hear?

The silence that follows death.

The silence that followed Zeref through the forest beckoned to be heard, not that he minded. The more quiet the forest, the more he could think about the goal ahead of him. The only thing that could be certain was that this was the choice between how the world would end and how it would begin.

Zeref stopped in a empty clearing, making a sudden jerk toward the sky to speak to an old friend. The question echoing faintly to the distant forest.

 _"What choice will you make?"_

"Natsu!" a familiar cat exeed called out to his partner. He had run ahead again, leaving Lucy and Happy in the well laid dust that was their partner's flaming curiosity.

The forest was huge and the trail even longer, if they couldn't catch up, what town would he be burning up next?

It had been a year since Fairy Tail was disbanded and now finally things seemed to be climbing the steps toward being normal, however, even to think something so naive could happen could be bad luck in itself. With the realization that Master Makarov would never be able to retire and the holder of the title 8th master, things seemed to only be at its beginning. Natsu had made is power entrance to the Grand Magic Games only months ago.

After what seemed like an impossible task of getting Fairy Tail back together, Lucy resumed her usual residence in Magnolia and started those quests she longed for.

Until, that is, she realized how ridiculous this journey had become. She could barely recall the point of trudging in the forest with a powerhouse that burnt up half the forest to take out one Forest Vulgan.

"Natsu! You idiot! Come back!" she called, not that she really had any hope anymore.

She wasn't even sure it was the Vulgan he was after. Whatever he was running after, she hoped it was close enough to catch up.


	2. Chapter 2: Hearing the Unheard

Chapter 2: To Hear the Unheard

 **A/N** Well I figure when I'm on a roll there's no need to stop, after all I didn't get much of anywhere.

I also apologize for any random uncapitalization of I's, as my ipad is a pain in the butt to type on.

Enjoy!

 **Chapter 3: To Hear the Unheard**

 _Natsu_

Could it really be that hard to find something you're certain is there? It was like trying to find shoes in the morning, they were there, but tucked under a pile of who knows what. A smell like no other poured through his nose, and he couldn't recall what it was. Natsu searched deep, leaving Lucy and Happy far behind.

It was a certain silence that caused him to freeze. He tried to take a few deep breaths to reclaim the oxygen that had left his body at a disintegrating pace, but no matter how hard he tried he felt the whisper of deafening silence throughout the forest. Because of his dragon-like tendency to constantly grow frustrated, he remained still waiting for whatever it was causing him to feel this way to jump out and attack, that's what they usually did anyhow.

"NATSU!" called out a screeching girl.

Natsu heard but he tuned out her whine to listen closely to the ere forest. Finally,as if the side stepping criminal had given up their game he looked to the rustling bushes past the clearing, to no avail.

"Natsu! Lucy is threatened to hit meee."cried a flying cat from somewhere in the forest.

He didn't know why, but the pout of his best friend didn't phase him in the least. Natsu felt entranced and drawn.

Was it the smell of what he smelt earlier?

As Lucy's whine became louder and Happy now flying toward him in relief he tried to shift his focus.

"Natsu you could've waited, what was the point of running…" she started to ramble. She was clearly dirty from whereever she had found herself, mud up to her skirt.

"Natsu?" she called out.

Natsu would have responded, he would have liked nothing more than to tease her about the way she looked, but she too realized the ere silence in the air.

"Come out already!" Natsu shouted in impatience.

This silence had played with his senses, it wasn't right. It was shifting his focus and making him grow angry, whatever it was it needed to show up now, or the forest be damned.

"I'll burn down the forest." wasn't far from his mind.

A plain and sorrowful whisper came across his ears. "Why do we live and die?"

"Where must we choose to begin?"the voice echoed more clearly.

He swore it was close. A ball welt in his throat from the tingling voice. Whatever the voice, he couldn't stand it a second longer.

It was spouting nonsense.

"What choice will you make, Natsu?" it whispered. It came from the clearing. It was crisp and hollow at the same time,like describing a wolf's call in the night.

When the silence turned to footsteps he knew that even with Lucy and Happy continuously bantering in his ear, that someone else had also joined.

"Natsu, your face is scary." Happy whispered

Natsu hadnt realized the growing anger he had filled his head with. Was it the silence, the familiar presence? The voice?

No, what bugged him was the smell, it filled his nose like that of a walking disease- every animal knows to avoid it-, but he was drawn to it. He had no doubt his face was scary.

"As is should be." a voice chimed emerging.

The atmosphere reeked of sorrow as the man approached and an echoing stillness firmly grasped the three guild members as they stood trying to grasp the situation.

As if to break the tension, Natsu lashed out

"Would ya stop hiding in the bushes and come out you cry baby bastard!"

It wasn't something Natsu himself found amusing, he was erging for a fight he couldn't win, and it was everything but serious to the man.

It was a great invitation, one he implored to accept.

At last, Zeref stepped from the shadows.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: This is E.N.D

 **A/N** Yo! Another Chapter

Just starting to get to the good stuff now.

Zeref is quite the mystery, the more I try and type , the more questions pop up, you know?

Anyway :)

 **Chapter 3 This is E.N.D**

As Zeref stepped from the shadows, the shadows of the branches seemed to bend unwillingly to let him emerge from them, he belonged there, hidden from the world. He was noticably calm and collected, intelligence ringing from his footsteps.

Amoung his clingy black and white robes in his hands clung a familar book, which read E.N.D decoratively on the front cover. His presence, to Natsu ,felt like nostalgia. Other than wanting to beat the pulp out of him, he was unsure why he felt this way.

Immediately, Lucy took caution at the sight of the book and regretted the job they went on. It seemed like their luck became worse with every passing moment.

Zeref continued to approach, and the dragonslayers hesitation began to show its limits. Narrowing his eyes Natsu felt his skin go warm, thinking of what he had been training to beat an entire year.

An entire year spent training tirelessly to be able to let Igneel rest in peace. To make him proud.

"Why is it, when we meet, you become angry?" Zeref gestured. He still clung onto the book with consideration for its state.

But he was oddly not speaking directly to Natsu, rather the book, as if it was a companion rather than a cursed object.

He continued to speak, expecting no response.

"I've really only helped you achieve what you needed to, to become strong." he muttered caringly.

"What nonsense are you sputtering! We arent in the mood for riddles!" Natsu yelled toward the spacing Zeref.

"Natsu!" Lucy whispered in a scolding tone. Confronting the Black Wizard Zeref in this manner wasn't the best hope for being alive when the conversation was done.

Zeref, of course, wasn't focused on what Natsu would say. He continued to speak as if he were a performer acting out his lines that were planned for weeks, but only this time it was planned for years.

"I remember I had a little brother that used to spout his anger at me every passing second. We used to bicker in the meanest ways." he stated as a matter of factly.

Before anyone could interupt his monotone story, Zeref continued. Natsu's anger pressed on, but was taken back by the sudden comparison.

"At the academy everyone would always tell me that I was far too deep into work I could understand, it was then I understood that there are somethings you will always be hated for."

Zeref understood then, to make his point he asked a question directly to Natsu instead of looking down at the book.

"When I became cursed by the hands of the gods, I relished in the idea of death, and that is why I created you." He spoke softly having slightly pulled the book from his side.

It was unclear where Zeref had lost Natsu in his short story telling but everyone was still and silent, Natsu never removed his gaze from the book.

Zeref continued to speak, as if on the book's behalf.

"They were once called Etherious, I hope that you remember them."

Becoming frustrated once again, Natsu clenched his teeth. "What are you talking about?" Natsu peered over and Lucy subtly questioning wheither she could follow, she was smart. Her face showed hints of change, he didnt want to think that his composure was lacking the spirit to punch the story telling baby, but the purpose behind the story would sure help.

With the uncertainty filling the gaps between Natsu and Zeref, Zeref began to speak in an echoing wind passing by,

"If the fight came down to it in the end, would you be able to kill me, Etherious Natsu Dragneel?"he asked.

 _"Will you forget?"_ he echoed

Lucy shifted in her composer, more taken aback than the wind that couldve been pushing on her, although the wind could not be found.

If there was a third silence, it would be the silence that swarmed Natsu. If there was one thing he caught was that he was called E.N.D. It rung in his ears, it seemed outrageous.

He was there and the book was in his hands, there was nothing that connected them. There were more questions than answers, none of which Riddle Freak would answer with a solid statement.

Natsu pondered all that Mard Geer had spoke, and recalled his fight with Jackel, is that what they mean't?

 _"Who are you!?"_

 _"What human could destroy a demon?"_

 _"Why is a human making me tremble like this... it's impossible!"_

 _"What is this guy?"_

"Are you going to make a choice?" Zeref interupted

Instead of awaiting a response he meerly set the book on the ground with as much care as a baby.

"What are you talking about!" Lucy demanded from the background.

Natsu eyed the book intently, _"What choice?" he thought_

"There is an end to everything, which end will you choose? The Helpless, The Destroyer or The Savior?" he clarified. It was odd to leave such a valuable creation in the hands of someone who could cause the world to burn, but if he could do nothing other than watch, what was the harm in playing a few cards. Zeref knew that soon something would choose to act.

He wasn't much for goodbyes, and if Natsu chose right,it would be his last.

Leaving Natsu to choose, Zeref left with one silence,

and left the other two.

 **A/N**

This chapter was rough. I hope you arent too confused just yet! It will make sense in later chapters.

Thanks so much for reading!

~review

-icesekki


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Misplaced Memory

 **A/N** Alright! Another chapter .

Couple things I want to say:

As stated before, this continues from here as a Natsu story,his thoughts and his experiences so if you see _huh?_ or something similar, it is his thoughts. It will be made obvious when that stucture starts.

Enjoy!

 **Chapter 4: Misplaced Memory**

The confusion that surrounded the three guild members continued to build, Natsu topping them all. Zeref couldn't just leave the book. Natsu regained his anger and shouted toward the seemly retreating Zeref.

"Come back here!" he bellowed. When he was about to bolt after the immortal teen, he was pulled back.

 _Lucy.._

Of course she would stop him, it was probably for the best. A calm rushed over him when he felt Lucy's soft hand against his arm. "Natsu, we can't leave the book behind." she dreaded.

What were they to do with it? He was fairly certain that whatever he decided to do with the book, it would end in disaster, even his one track mind knew this situation was not good.

 _"What Choice?"_

He let his mind echo with the voice of Zeref for just a moment, not because he was trying to grasp the reasoning behind it all, but rather waiting for Lucy make it clear.

If this book stood for his name, did it really mean that for the past year and a half was spent trying to defeat himself? He was all for a good challenge, but fighting himself wasn't exactly a possiblility. If he really was E.N.D and Zeref was telling the truth... _Why.._

There was too many questions to think of to even get one straight in his head. Furious about the whole situation, he let out a growl and turned to the book left delicately on the ground.

Noticing his partner's hesitation, Happy let out a whimper. "What do we do with it, Natsu?"

It had been alot of information to take in for the young exceed. If anything bothered Happy, it was when there was something off about the dragonslayer.

Not letting the silence surround them a second longer, Natsu turned to Lucy.

"Should we burn it?"

He was joking of course, he didn't know what to do. In his childlike banter, he turned to Lucy and approached the book. Lucy should be the one to hold it.

"We should take it to Master and Mavis, they will know what to do." Lucy spoke softly to the now hesitating dragonslayer.

Taking a deep breath and approaching the book Natsu showed uncertainty in what clearly named him as a demon, the worst demon. _Would he kill people? Did he?_

"Lucy.." he began to ask.

His back not far from where she stood, seemed more distant than ever. Natsu feared that Lucy figured out something he didn't grasp himself. He finally bent into a crouch to pick up the book, but still hesitating.

"...Am I... E.N.D?" he almost whispered. His question implying more than what he mean't, but he knew Lucy would understand.

 _Am I going to kill everyone?_

 _Is everyone going to kill me?_

It was clear these questions rang deep in his voice.

He looked back at her grasping the book in his hand, using it to return to his standing position. It was heavy, clouded and darkness radiated from it.

 _Lucy?_ his mind rung. He noticed a sudden silence. _Did she not want to answer?_

Looking toward Lucy in consern his vision began to blur. The darkness that he felt was consuming his vision. He felt his unanswered question ring loudly in his ears as if a train was roaring by. Soon, his conciousness felt suggestive, he called out to Lucy in panic.

"Lucy!" he echoed. His own voice ringing louder in his ears. The silhouettes of his partners felt clear, but he began to blink, feeling heat engulf him.

It felt like the forest was melting into an obsene painting, he felt his hand no longer feel the weight of the book, but he felt it in his chest. _What is happening?_

 _"Natsu!"_ a voice called in his head.

"Natsu!" a voice rung again, it was Lucy. _Wasn't it?_

Natsu felt his eyes were sealed shut, and his stomach would rather be outside of his stomach.

"Natsu!" a voice rang again, it was closer now. _Who was it? It sounded so warm._

He attempted to shake off this feeling he had of helplessness, his body was heavy and it was uncomfortable. He couldn't remember laying down before losing conciousness. Nonetheless he still struggled to get his body moving,

"NATSU!" the voice persisted, it was very childish. It was clear now, it wasn't Lucy. Just a very annoying sounding kid.

Couldn't this kid say anything other than his name? _Wait, Happy?_

"Natsu, get up!" the voice echoed. It seemed to echo twice the amount of the others. It rung over and over. With the everlasting ring finally reaching his stomach, he felt his eyes burst open and his stomach empty on a white blaze of emptiness.

Now the silence swallowed him once again. The white void seemed to dim a little, and the voice was gone. He must have gotten really sick to feel this way.

 _Damn it, stupid light!_ he shouted in his head.

After a few minutes of adusting he could see the cobblestone floor with ease. It was colder than he himself was ever used to. _Wait... stone?_

"Natsu, you're sick again. Why didn't you call out?" asked the voice. It wasclear now, whoever it was, they were wearing sandals much like his own. Finally looking up with confidence that the light was dim, he saw a short figure.

Not short, but a child, a boy.

"Look, I have to go study, we can play later alright Natsu?" the kid spoke.

A wave of dizzness took over Natsu as he tried to get a better look at the running figure, the white void began to come back in waves of intensity. He caught the figure's picture in his mind.

The black robe danced and his black hair swayed in the wind.

 _Who was that? If only his thoughts could collect..._ The void took over and his stomach began to recollect itself.

Feeling his stomach was far from still, Natsu felt himself stand with a certain swagger that would be associated with a drunk. He felt mislead, and his vision wouldnt give up the white void from earlier.

Parting his lips to speak, he hesitated. "Lu...cy?" unsure if she would be the one to respond. _Why the hell am I so blind!_

He wiped his eyes and saw that the void only grew brighter, and the voice of Lucy could've been the misplaced wind, but he wasnt sure.

" _Master_." a grumbled voice came out from a distance.

" _For Zeref_." a voice chanted in deep content. Soon Natsu heard his own voice echo the same. _Huh?_

Soon the chanting echoed away and Natsu shut his eyes with content in not seeing anything until he could see straight.

It was dark now, and heat swarmed him. It engulfed him and it angered him. He could feel his confusion mix with his turning stomach, and his head swell with voices. _If he could pick out Lucys..._

He begged his mind to remember. _Where was she?_

 _The images flashed in his mind..._ He could pick out several consequental scenes of a huge blast, the pure impact of the memory caused him stare in horror at it full force. He cursed in furiousness. _Shit!_

 _Lucy... Lucy no._

 **A/N**

Long chapter! whew.

Just gettting started. I really didnt know where to end this chapter, could've just kept on going.

Until next chapter...

~icesekki


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: When One Struggles

A/N Thanks for reading so far! I was thinking that I haven't mentioned if there was going to be a pairing of Natsu and Lucy, which there might be later on, but for now I'll leave it. It's not the goal of the story.

 **Chapter 5: When One Struggles**

 _Lucy…_

 _Lucy…_

 _Lucy…_

"Natsu?" a tender voice called back.

Surely he realized being crouched near the floor with his hands over his ears worried her.

 _Worried who?_

"Lucy! Are you alright!" he called out immediately. He must have gone unconscious from a blast.

 _Was it the book_?

His eyes retreated behind his eyelids with full force, but that didn't stop him, he would make sure both Lucy and Happy were alright. It was annoying that he felt like a train had him, even still he scanned the area with his hands.

"Lucy! Happy!" he called

 _Was that all she could say? Is she hurt?_

He could rally a response from either of his guildmates and worry began to wash over him into panic. _If I could just see dammit!_

"LUCY!" he echoed.

It hadn't occurred to him that his head throbbed until it was too late, bringing his hand up to hair he realized he wasn't in supreme condition. His hands carefully caressed his head and he began to feel a strange aura of magic pouring heat from the wounds. If Natsu could feel hot, this would be the one time he felt it. The area around him was black and hazy, though better than the blinding void, it was bringing him heavily to the ground. He wished nothing more than to stand to reach Lucy.

 _"Hey Natsu!" chimed a familiar voice_

 _"Mirajane just gave me my guildmark!" she cheered_.

Natsu could remember what it was like when she filled the guild with excitement, it was a memory he wouldn't ever forget. He hardly thought it was the time for memories though.

He found himself gaining some breaths that he had lost.

His stance comforted him as he approached the book that laid on the ground in the grass, it seemed sudden and out of place, but he didn't want to hesitate much longer. He hardly had to look twice to know that it read E.N.D on the cover, it practically whispered its name to him. Lucy and Happy probably watched with utter concern for his hesitation moments ago, but now he was ready.

 _Wasn't he?_

The book screamed at him in silence,it was the most threatening thing he ever wanted to beat. He was going to beat E.N.D, he knew it.

"Natsu!" called a voice from a distance. Was it Lucy?

Natsu turned to face the blond to see what the fuss was about. Almost immediately the wind in his hair had returned and the silhouette of where Lucy would be was replaced by shadows.

It was a Nightmare

It felt as if the wind blew harder to unravel the form that was once Lucy, quickly as if to warn Happy, Natsu turned only to see that where Happy's cat like composure should have been, was replaced by the shadow that had taken Lucy.

Rage grew in Natsu's chest, it could've burst,granted he had the strength. He felt a pull toward the ground that caused him to strangle away in protest. Even through his dragon-like perception, he could only see the ground pulling him as the wind grew stronger. It was stronger than that of a dragon's heaving breath.

He could feel the shadows blow away with the wind, and Lucy and Happy were lost.

Strangely, Natsu felt a warmth from the wind that cradled him, and the flooding horror was forgotten.

He felt a sudden relief rather than screaming out in pain. Movement in the wind caught his attention as Natsu stood with subtle stiffness. It was definitely someone.

 _But who?_

From what his eyes could see, a figure running in the opposite direction was all that he could make out.

Suddenly, a echo of despair filled the forest ahead of Natsu, dispersing the shadows and silencing the wind. No, it wasn't that… it was a throb in his forehead. It pulled harder than the wind and all that was left was what the ground offered in his weary fall.

The echo persisted, however. It didn't clarify or buzz in a long string of pain, it was like a melody that made Natsu feel a sense of drive, even if it wasn't his own.

It rang through his very core, one simple sentence.

 _"I wished to die."_

Heat overwhelmed Natsu as the floor seemed like it was either his friend, or well made enemy. He was unclear of which flurry of head pain was real, but he was always on the floor in the end. Something made sense for his vision to continue to cloud, and a feeling of intense energy surging through him to persist.

Perhaps it was adrenaline.

Hopefully he was awake now.

Sweat dripped on his forehead as he struggled to open his eyes again. _That couldn't have been real._

Natsu knew now, infact, he had simply imagined the worst of the situation.

 _But where was he really?_

Natsu rolled to the side of the seemly soft ground he had found himself thrown upon, though he couldn't see it, it was roughly the same area at which the book was suppose to be.

So he thought.

Soon he came to the forefront conclusion that it would be best to look, to find Lucy and Happy. Though he might have imagined the worst scenario, he hoped for the best.

Opening his eyes, he found that the void of white that had shined him repeatedly before was not to be found.

Instead a shadow on the grass he was looking at.

"Sleeping in the woods again?"questioned a voice.

 _Again?_

Natsu looked up at the estranged voice in confusion. _Didn't he wake up_?

The man that stood above him held a strange grin, one that he himself would probably give. He still stood above him awaiting a response. Though Natsu didn't know who he was, he felt he should, especially if he dared to disturb his sleep.

Not that he knew why he was sleeping anyway.

"Yeah?" Natsu answered as if it was really a question to himself. Not knowing what to expect he shifted slightly in a sitting position. The forest appeared to be normal, but what happened?

 _Was it a dream?_

The man crouched in admiration, and for some reason appeared to be at odds with his answer. With the sun beaming down from behind the man, it was hard to tell any facial features. Whoever he was he seemed to be rather slim with a black hair in a pony tail.

"For a guild master, it seems like an odd hobby My Lord." he spoke as a matter of factly.

With a daze of hesitation the man reached out to Natsu to help him up, an unexpected event. He felt drawn to his hand, like his body couldn't refuse the offer. His hand moved with unaffected disloyalty to his brain.

"There is much to discuss about your resurrection in years to come,

E.N.D"

 **A/N**

If you're feeling lost, don't sweat. Natsu is feelng confused as well.

Hang in there until the next chapter.

~icesekki


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Memories Resurfaced**

Natsu held his bearings trying to comprehend the madness. As he walked with the man, it almost grasped that he was familiar. The shadows cast in his vision began to clear up as his body uncontrollably shifted against his will. He no longer walked in a forest with the man, but the walls and floors described a well lain stone fortress of some sort.

"My Lord, it might not be any of my business, but if you leave us who will lead?" the black haired man questioned.

"How was he supposed to answer?" Natsu thought. Soon his inner question was answered when he heard his own voice echo from within him.

"Who would best serve Zeref?" his own voice asked.

"Me my Lord." he responded with ignorance.

Though clearly unable to protest, Natsu swarmed his mind with questions and endless thoughts. _Firstly, "My Lord was rather annoying" and second, "Where am I?_ "

Still, his body pressed on, and it was silent. He felt he should ask where he was going, and who he was but everything moved against his command leaving him feel impatient and lost. Soon the two of them reached a room, it was vast and had the feeling of a command center, of what, Natsu could only guess.

It was torn and looked like it had seen battle in its prime and held a presence that was very familiar.

 _Zeref.._

Natsu felt his body shift once more toward the man, but the shadow that loomed over him before was gone and he could clearly see the mess he had unwilling strolled into.

"Mard Geer, find yourself a seat." ordered a voice from the shadows. The new voice walked closer to reveal none other than Zeref, still the same as he had always been, however much more firm. Power radiated outward even in his words that beckoned Mard Geer to do away quickly.

The form that revealed to be Mard Geer all too late scurried to sit with a group Natsu hadn't realized was there. There was too much to handle. From what he understood, he was in very very deep.

Taking the place of Mard Geer, Zeref walked casually toward Natsu and it was only then that he felt the warmth on his head. He couldn't reach to touch it but he could feel it radiate through him like a pulse.

In waves of pulsing heat, Natsu attempted to focus on what was being said, but quickly found himself not aware at all of what was happening. Narrowing his eyes he attempted to reopen his eyes. It was a small amount light suddenly becoming brighter. It relieved the pain from his head and for a second he felt. _Energized?_ Actually for a second the view of the light turned shapes and blew away. It felt irrational and pleasant at the same time.

"It seems you have failed in your purpose, E.N.D" the voice rang as it brought Natsu back to the familiarity of the scene. Zeref spoke to him directly and with a stern tone of disappointment.

For the moment, Natsu felt like a scolded puppy though that seemed more irrational that the feeling he had moments ago. He felt his mouth seal shut and continued to listen.

"You are not strong enough, and will continue to be useless here." he stated. Not one muscle moved out of place on his sorrowed face.

"You have failed to fill the spot, and were defeated by the slightest of our enemy. Not even that of a worthy opponent."he continued.

 _This seemed like a far worse scolding than Lucy's._

Zeref stopped his sentence for fear his anger would burst in sudden dismay. There was a hint of concern, but it was hidden deep behind the thundering sound before a volcano eruption. Zeref motioned great intensity with both his eyes and his hands that something would no longer be of this world, and it was most certainly and unavoidably, Natsu.

 _What was there to protest? Was it even necessary? It felt strangely right, and calming._

Natsu missed everything, from the moment he had entered the room to the point of being somewhere else in the building entirely, he couldn't recall a single conversation that would help him understand the point of being blasted into oblivion and enjoying it. _Enjoy?_

"One day you will be of use yet again and you will remove me from this world." Zeref spoke. His hands raising above his head, carrying great aura and darkness into his palm. His eyes glowed red from the magic aura and he spoke to Natsu.

"I will see you again, little brother."

 _"Your brother isn't coming back!... You can't bring him back!"_

 _"All these projects of yours, The R system, Eclipse, All of it was to bring back your brother, wasn't it?"_

 _"How many times must I tell you, Zeref, It is taboo to bring back the dead…"_

A slow echo drew Natsu further deep, it called to him. Something grew…

 _Was it hatred? Was it pride?_

 _Fear?_

 **A/N**

Well, I think that went well. Beginning the path down memory lane are we? Don't know when the next chapter will be out, school has been rather uneventful so I've had luck on my side.

The respective quotes come directly from the manga itself and are not mine.

Thanks for reading!

~icesekki


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Etherious Natsu Dragneel**

 _How many times was he going to be thrown around? It was getting quite annoying, even more so, Natsu didn't understand why those Tartoros freaks… no Zeref just spoke to him._

 _Was it a memory? Seemed like it._

 _It was too frustrating to comprehend._

Though it seemed like Natsu had been swimming in the pool of his own thoughts for quite a while, brought upon a sense of clarity to the dragonslayer. He wasn't sure he should call himself that anymore, however. He was connected to Zeref, and at the same time he was a demon? It was hard to believe that someone like Zeref could tell the truth.

He felt the years Igneel taught him the dragonslayer magic start to loosen its grip. He felt that if he called on a Fire Dragon's Roar, it would only come out as a cough of useless air like Gray and those other idiots. He sat in the void of white for so long, what else was he supposed to think about?

 _Useless crap_

It didn't seem like anything was right. This white void, this boring- ongoing place, was anything but a good place to be. It was worse than those shaky train rides, hell it was worse than getting a beating from Erza.

 _At least she would talk._

How long was he supposed to sit and think? Hopefully not forever. The longer he sat the more he thought about food, and the more he thought about food, the more he thought about eating. The more he thought about eating, he thought about flames. Whenever he thought about flames he would try to make some, and in turn would realize he was too hungry to remember how to do them.

It was an endless cycle.

Lucy usually was the one to complain in these situations, but she wasn't here. In fact, he lost even what happened to her. It was so long ago. He had a few good recollections of what might have happened, but then thought they were dreams. Natsu couldn't seem to put together what happened, even if there was some kind of blast.

Maybe he was dead and this is what death was like. A huge white boring disappointment where you starve. That didn't seem right.

With nothing in any direction all Natsu could do was continue to sit, attempting to aid himself in his battle of boredom. Soon Natsu felt a knot in his stomach that reminded his brain that he was hungry.

It was so loud it echoed the span of the void with it's inhumanly rumble.

"SHUT UP!" Natsu yelled.

His outburst was more to his brain than his stomach, but it could do him a favor and stay silent.

Forcing Natsu to think yet again, the white void grew quiet. He came to terms that Zeref was clearly trying to tell him something, and that he was supposed to choose something. Not that there was anything to physically choose in front of him.

If he had to choose between eating Happy, or eating nothing, he would choose eating Happy. _Sorry buddy._

Not that it even mattered, Happy wasn't even here, that's not even the point. He was getting off track.

 _Though some food would be good._

Slapping himself on the head to return to other thoughts, Natsu begun again.

Since clearly he needs to get out of this white void, he have to use his brains instead of Lucy. He mentally pumped himself up and returned to thinking.

ORRRRR

He could just punch his way out.

"You know I'm a genius, I could've done this hours ago." Natsu chuckled to himself. Idiotically he pulled up his sleeves and preceded to punch the ground.

 **10 minutes later…**

Being not so fired up while being fired up doesn't really work out in the end as it turns out. Also punching the white void's floor with no fire also seems to have the effect of a brick wall on ones fist.

Swearing to himself verbally and mentally for resorting to his usually antics, he sat back on to the ground again. He was even hungrier and a lot more worn out, but oddly not tired.

"Etherious. Natsu. Dragneel." He murmured out loud. It was clear to him as anything else at this point. It was just a name, but with no meaning.

He wondered about the Tower of Heaven for a little while. It seemed like forever ago. He remembered eating some of the tower then. It was made of Ethernano, he could only assume it was the same thing. He wasn't some giant crystal though.

Not that he noticed anyway. He's sure that someone would've told him, if he was.

Natsu stopped for a moment to scold himself for his own stupidity, he was trying to be serious.

Now that he thought of it, it was also linked to Zeref. Everything he did seemed to be linked to Zeref. Starting to count on his hands Natsu listed everything he did: "That death lute thingy, Deliora, The Tower of Heaven, Those stupid Grimore guys… and Zeref himself, Sun Village, Tartoros…

All of the members of Tartoros….

"I guess that includes me." He remembered.

In the process of examining the members of Tartoros in his extended, never-ending timespan he remembered Mard Geer's Etherious form. Maybe he just would be stronger if he was in that form. He didn't know how strong, but he imagined a great big dragon, as if that was possible.

It hurt his head to think so much. If the white void would just go away it wouldn't be so difficult. What was he supposed to choose? He recalled Zeref telling him to choose something. It was the third or fourth time it came to his head and it wouldn't go away.

Was he supposed to be part of Tartoros? Was that it?

He found himself sighing in frustration, again.

He could swear he was going to go insane if he had to talk to himself anymore.

* * *

That familiar silence that was in the forest what seemed like forever ago returned and the deep darkness called from within it. It wasn't from Zeref, however. Instead a dark aura filled with heat took the span of the Magnolia forest. A heat that hadn't been there in years.

In the distance Zeref could feel the presence of E.N.D and welcomed it warmly, knowing it was the time ripe for death. It wasn't his place to say if the book should be opened. If Natsu did so, it would be his own doing and his own consequences that would change the future of the world. The wind blew violently today, would it continue?

* * *

Having gotten nowhere in his pursuit to think his way out of the situation, Natsu suffered in silence with the occasional grumble or two from his gnawing hunger.

He couldn't really tell if this meant to be a test, though it seemed like the reason he was here was to remember something.

Still nothing.

"Natsu? "a voice whispered. The whisper echoed through his ears louder than a drum. He soon realized that it wasn't an echo, it was a crowd of people.

They all talked in one mass, it was hard to pick out anything. Unless this was him going insane as he predicted, it was stressful.

"Natsu, you're making Lucy worry wake up." said a low tone voice.

"Hey Natsu, Happy ate all your food at home. "spoke a gentle voice.

The voices seemed to play along over and over in the white void. Natsu recognized every one of them.

"Natsu, Please wake up. "a voice called again.

These voices repeated on end for hours.

Over and over.

"Natsu."

"Natsu."

"Hey man wake up soon okay?"

Soon the silence was a given relief. He didn't know how to "Wake up." He had trouble enough trying to figure out what was going on. It felt like the voices were yelling at him. He could tell that some of the voices were members of the guild but then others were the voice of Zeref calling out to him.

The white void was ringing with voices endlessly and as Natsu sat there they became more condensed and unable to pick out. It was like getting hit with that train like sensation all over again. Natsu was up for change, but it could have been a little different.

It rung until the white void seemed to intensify in brightness and Natsu closed his eyes one last time before he gave way to the ringing voices, screaming voices.

He felt overwhelming heat again, the smell of fire. Natsu grasped his ears and bent toward his knees. The screams dulled from screaming his name to silence. Once his breathing leveled to a comfortable sound he dared to open his eyes and remove his hands.

What stood in front of him was home.

What stood in front of him was Gray.

Half naked.

"What the hell man! Don't set the place on fire!"he yelled.

Preview for chapter 8

His eyes burned. His memories flustered. Is Fairy Tail his home anymore?


End file.
